watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Makeup Tutorial
' Makeup Tutorial (#321)|next=yes|nextvideo= Game of Thrones (1-2) (#322)}} Makeup Tutorial was the eighth episode in the channel's Woman Crush Wednesday series. It had the girls do each other's make up blindly as a "tutorial" in how to apply makeup. This video was uploaded on June 24th, 2015 and was the 321st video uploaded onto the channel. It had Andrea and Mackenzie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with the girls explaining what they are going to do in this episode, to do each other's make up whilst the applier is behind the other person. They begin their challenge and Mackenzie is the first to get her makeup applied as Andrea goes behind Mackenzie and slides her arms in the sleeves. Mackenzie begins narrating her tutorial and improvising whenever Andrea messes around with her hands. Andrea then goes ahead and grabs one of the makeup tools, grabbing a concealer and smearing it all over Mackenzie's right side of her face. Andrea then grabs the eye shadow and brush, she then takes the brush and blindly smears a pallet, Mackenzie wanting a specific color but isn't going to get it. Andrea then takes the brush and smears the eye shadow around the vicinity of Mackenzie's eyes. She then switches colors and manages to smear the shadow onto Mackenzie's right eyelid before going over to her left eyelid and missing completely. Andrea then continues to apply eye shadow elsewhere on Mackenzie, who believes that she's had plenty of eye shadow. Afterwards, Andrea picks up a brush and scrambles to find the bronzer, she then decides to first brush Mackenzie's face without the bronzer and then applies the bronzer onto the brush. She then brushes all over Mackenzie's face and even inside her mouth. Andrea then grabs the lipstick and smears it onto Mackenzie's lips before getting a little bit of lipstick on her nose and smearing it on her cheek. Andrea grabs an eye liner pencil, which Mackenzie jokes that it seems safe to do blindly. Andrea then takes the pencil and carefully tries to find Mackenzie's eyes, and manages to get a bit of the eye liner on her eyes. Mackenzie then comments on the color of the eye liner and jokingly recommends the color to the viewers. Andrea goes down and grabs a mascara and tries to find Mackenzie's eyes whilst trying not to poke it, as Mackenzie is moving about in fear. Andrea manages to put mascara on Mackenzie's cheeks and nose, though she manages to get a bit of mascara on the eyelids. Afterwards, Mackenzie ends her tutorial and Andrea sees what she has done to her face, and is shocked by the result. Mackenzie comments that it's fine as she didn't come out of the tutorial blind, and likes the job Andrea has done. Andrea is next to get her makeup applied, as she also narrates her makeup tutorial. Mackenzie goes to the desk and fiddles around, Andrea not sure what she's trying to do, before Mackenzie grabs a concealer and smears it around Andrea's cheeks. Mackenzie takes the brush and bronzer and brushes Andrea's face, before resorting to taking the bronzer container and smearing it onto Andrea's other cheek. Mackenzie then goes around Andrea's ears and goes down into her cleavage. Afterwards, Mackenzie grabs the eye shadow but forgets the brush which Andrea assists on. Mackenzie then takes the brush and smears the eye shadow around Andrea's eyebrows and on her forehead, Andrea noting that each eyebrow has a different colored eye shadow. Mackenzie then grabs an eye liner and draws on Andrea's eyebrows and then goes for the lipstick, to which she smears it onto Andrea's cheek and around her lips, Andrea joking that she calls it the Kylie Jenner lip challenge. Mackenzie later grabs a mascara, Andrea being concerned, as Mackenzie once again goes for Andrea's eyebrows rather than her intended target. She later manages to get the mascara on Andrea's eyelids but resorts to smearing the mascara elsewhere. Mackenzie grabs the eyeliner again and draws around Andrea's jawline, Andrea joking that it makes it looks like she's wearing a mask and that nobody will judge her on how she applies her makeup. She then ends her tutorial, Mackenzie continuing to touch Andrea all over. She later goes to look at her job on Andrea, and is impressed with herself, but notes that she had a hard time finding Andrea's eyes. They later close the video and state their Woman Crush Wednesday for the episode, which is Mackenzie. External Links Category:Woman Crush Wednesday Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2015